


Imaginary

by mithrel



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Episode Related, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Serial: s129 The Five Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble of the Second Doctor's thoughts on meeting the phantom Jamie in <i>The Five Doctors.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary

He looked at Jamie standing in front of him, looking the same as when he last saw him, older, but still the same, and for one moment was fooled. Wanted to be fooled. Then he mentioned the Time Lords, and he remembered.

Jamie had had no knowledge of the Time Lords until just before his memory was wiped. This had to be an illusion. He confronted him about it, and he and Victoria vanished.

He stared at the place where he’d been for a long moment, his hearts aching. Even though they had been trying to keep them from reaching the centre of the Tower, even though they had been illusions, to see Jamie again…

He felt another stab of impotent rage for his people’s hypocritical “non-interference policies” that had sent Jamie back where he came from. In the middle of a battle, which he probably hadn’t survived. Even if he’d survived the battle, even if the British hadn’t executed him, as a former rebel, he wouldn’t have any kind of life. Not the kind he deserved. And he wouldn’t even have the memory of his time with him to comfort him.

He pushed those thoughts away, and continued further into the Tower.


End file.
